


Not Today!

by Vexicle



Series: Natural Disaster [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Drabble, Gen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: Aww come on, does he reeeaaalllyyy need to tell his dad about the tiny minuscule unimportant detail that he's dating two people at once?





	Not Today!

Basil’s back stiffens, and he pulls his bag closer to him upon noticing that for once, the lights in his living room are on.

_Dad’s home._

Well, he'd better get it over and done with, then. Basil knows that his father‘s definitely heard the door open, so he doesn't bother to hide the loud pitter-patter of his footsteps as he rushes into his own room, dumping his bag at a discreet corner of his room, next to his desk.

With a sigh, Basil sits his ass down on the freshly-washed sheets. It's changed today, from the sleek white sheets to the fluffy checkerboard one.

Basil keeps chanting, _Now or never, now or never,_ in his mind, but he currently feels gripped by paralysis. He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants.

 _Do I have to? I don't want to._ Basil hugs his knees to himself. _I mean I want to, but I also don't want to, but..._ His mind is racing, instantly imagining all the worst case scenarios possible.

...it's not like he can't get away with sex or whatever without his dad knowing, he's never actually home, but here he is: stuck with wanting his dad to know and also being too scared to tell his dad.

_Oh come on, I went and got myself a boyfriend_ and _a girlfriend, so the least I can do tell him about my weird taste._ Basil does want him to know, though. Sorta.

He wants his support.

He's pretty sure he'll get it.

Basil’s almost positive that his father won't actually disapprove, or if he does, he won't care to stop it, given how much free reign he usually has; it's both a blessing and a curse in this aspect. Still though, he continues to sit there and be useless and secrete terrible smells until the man himself finally appears at the doorway, taking a deep breath and asking, “...had dinner yet?”

“Linner,” Basil says stiffly, chuckling nervously. He fidgets even further.

“Something wrong?” The brunet walks over silently and sits next to Basil. He folds his hands neatly in his lap and nods at Basil. “I'm listening.”

It's at this moment Basil realises how much he's grown, and how long it’s been since he last saw his father this close. He's _taller_ than his own father now.

“Dad, I'm… in a relationship,” Basil manages to get out. _Fucking nice vaguing, dense fucker._

As expected, his father doesn't even miss a beat. “I’m delighted,” he says simply, patting his shoulder. It's evidently still a little awkward for him, but Basil appreciates the effort. “Boy or girl or both or neither or?” He recites, his tone only slightly amused.

Basil blinks. Well, that was easy. “Oh, both, actually.”

“There's someone who's bigender at your school?” He doesn't seem surprised at all... and Basil has no idea what he just said, either.

Basil coughs and shakes his head quickly. “No, I mean, I'm dating two people. One’s a boy and one’s a girl.”

“Ah, I see.” His father turns away and stands up. “That means I'll have twice as many insufferable in-laws. Whatever. I can deal with that,” he says, shrugging. “Good luck. I'll go cook.”

Basil watches his father walk away and promptly collapses into a heap on his own bed. _I… I did it,_ he thinks, giddy with excitement. Now he has his parent’s full approval to jump into bed and do whatever stuff that couples do.

And he didn't mind at all!

Well, it makes sense, Basil guesses. His father most likely had been involved with another man at some point in his life. He's always wondered about this missing father figure from his life, but for now he's simply drowning in elation at the thought that the one who bothered to stay is genuinely trying his best. Even if he doesn't always know how.

Basil grabs his pillow and screams into it. _This is great,_ he decides, settling for a sigh.

He can't wait to dump this on his lovers.


End file.
